The Ill-fated Relationship
by IL Ma1
Summary: This story has two life: the previous life and the present life. In her previous life, Shinhye was about to become the Future Queen of Korea. On the other hand, Minho was a famous warrior in Korea. Shinhye was killed by the King because of her sin. A few hundreds of years passed, this time Minho is one of the best police in Korea and Shinhye is the leader of a criminal gang.


**_"Some people believe that we go on living in another body after death, that we lived before. They call it reincarnation. That we all lived before on the earth thousands of years ago or on some other planet. They say we have forgotten it. Some say they remember their past lives."_**

On October 19, 1701, Kim Sun Park and an unidentified husband had a baby girl. The baby girl wasn't informed about his father after appearing in this world. All she knows was his title. "Park." Because her name was Park Shinhye. When her mother's title was "Kim." The royal title. As members of the noble Kim Songjoon, her mother's family was related to Korea's royal family. Kim Songjoon was Kimsun's father. His elder step-brother was the previous King Kim Wonhae. Although the little girl was an orphan by the age of 12, she was chosen to go on to become the first wife of the current king, Kim Soohyun of the Joseon Dynasty. The elder son of Kim Wonhae

The King Kim Soohyun actually served as a figurehead for his father and regent, the Kim Wonhae. It was Wonhae who selected the orphan as the future queen, presumably because she did not have the strong family support that could threaten the ascendancy of his own political allies.

He announced in front of everyone, "Orphan Shinhye. She'll become the Queen of Korea. Yea, she'll be my elder son's first wife. They will get married in 10 years. I'll give her 10 years to prepare herself. When she will gain all the skills and will become quite qualified to marry my son, they will get married then. She will give her fingerprint in a paper for now. The paper is proof that she agrees with my statement and that she'll marry my son. She will not change her mind. If she changes her mind, the punishment will be the only death. And she'll accept it." The little girl Shinhye gave her fingerprint in it without understanding or hearing anything.

Kim Soohyun was 21 years old. And Shinhye was 12 years old. As Soohyun's father's decision Shinhye will be the Queen of Korea, so everyone in the country already served her as Queen. The little girl received a lot of love from everyone. She started to grow up. She earned a lot of skills from a warrior. She didn't know his name or anything about him but she was always grateful to him. At the age of 14, she became a great warrior. No one could dare to beat her.

5 years pass. Many things changed. The little girl Shinhye became a woman of 19 years old. She turned into a very beautiful woman and a wiser woman. She grew her hair long. She always wore Korean traditional gowns. She could speak in 16 languages. She became the smartest woman in Korea.

The room was large. There were 2 windows in the east and west so that the Queen could feel the warmth of the sun and enjoy the moonlight. Her four personal maid always present there, where she was.

As Shinhye heard someone knocked on the door, she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Seo Yeji. your Majesty. Your personal secretary." The sounds came. Shinhye shook her head, giving hints to her maids. One of them opened the door.

Yeji bowed her head as she came inside saying, "Your Majesty. Our king's father is calling you." Shinhye said while knotting of hair with the end of hair protruding, "Okay. I'm going." As she stood up and started to walk, Yeji followed her. Even if Shinhye always acted like a friend with her because of the same age, but still, she felt she need to be professional. The owner couldn't be a friend ever.I like our future queen Shinhye a lot, she is always nice to me and everyone. Even if she cursed, I don't think it'll make anyone angry.

Shinhye explained to the Wonhae's door bodyguard, "I'm here to meet father." Seeing the future Queen, he immediately bowed his head to her and opened the door. Shinhye entered into the room, giving hints Yeji to wait outside with her eyes. Yeji nodded and stood outside.

As Shinhye came in, she bent down obediently to the king's father Wonhae. Wonhae accepted, nodded and asked her, "How are you doing?" Shinhye looked at the window that was bringing cold wind. She said with a soft smile, "Well. What is that you want to tell me?" Wonhae took a glance at her as he let out a frustrated sigh, he said, "It's not that I want to tell you. It's my order. Because of the rules of our family, every future Queen has to visit the entire country and see every culture of Korea. She has to watch people. If she sees any crime she should punish those criminals. If she sees any good deeds, she should give them rewards. You have to travel the whole of Korea. I'll give you one month." His voice was serious.

Shinhye gazed at him asking, "When should I go?" She didn't know about this kind of tradition or rules. To be exact when she took her steps in this house first, she didn't know much about the royal family, traditions. Wonhae sighed with disbelief as he saw her confused face. When he first saw her he knew she needed time to settle with her new life. He knew she was a smart, intelligent girl from that time. So he gave her time. But after so many years it seemed like she just doesn't want to know about their family, their rules.

He sighed and sat on the gorgeous chair of him saying, "It's your wish. I'll send two warriors and an advisor with you." He knew even if she doesn't know anything about the rules, still, she will manage everything like she does know the rules for a long time. He hates to deny that she dazed him by her smartness. Shinhye pressed her lips together as she nodded saying with a confident tone, "I'll leave today. And I don't need two warriors. One is enough. You don't have to give me one month. I'll finish my duties as soon as I can." He knew she will protest. She was always like this, strong, straightforward.

After an awkward silence, Wonhae said with a stern voice, "It's me who selected you the future queen. But you often disobey my orders. You should know you can't disobey me." Her attitudes always pissed him off. He wanted her to listen and obey every single word. Because she always says the right words, even if he was angry he can't even protest.

Shinhye took a deep breath and said with a thin smile, "Abbonnim, You selected me the Queen. But you didn't ask me if I wanted that or not. Yes, still I should be thankful. Thanks a lot. You're giving me the chance to take my steps out of his house. So I want to meet general people as not a Queen. I want to be like them. I hope you'll grant my wish." Yes, set the bird free from her cage just for once, so that she can breathe freely again. 6 years ago, She wasn't informed about being a queen, marrying the king and most importantly about this enclosed life. All happened to her without acknowledging anything.

Hearing Shinhye's appealing tone, Wonhae already understood she wasn't requesting she was informing her decision. Wonhae took his diary and put the bird's feather in the ink saying defeatedly, "Ok. Be ready. Horses will be ready in no time." Shinhye bowed her head, nodded, smiling thankfully, "Khamshammida." She thanked him for agreeing with her decision. She didn't want to have a better service just because she wasn't familiar with royal life from birth.If I'm not suitable in the status of being the future queen, then don't force me to get in that status that I don't want.

When Shinhye took her steps out of the house, she let out a heavy breath. When the outside soft breezes touched her body after so many years, her face curled up with an automatic smile. She got herself back when she rolled her eyes around. Horses, Horsemen, Bodyguards, and one unknown young guy were waiting for her.I'm the future queen?She started to take steps forward to them. Seeing her everyone bowed their head and honored her. Everyone couldn't help to take their eyes down from her except the unknown one. As Shinhye shifted her eyes uneasily, they averted their obvious gazes.

Shinhye's personal maids were following her from behind. She stole a glance at the horses and said while checking her horse, "My personal secretary Yeji will go with us in the horse cart. Kim Taehyung, my current warrior teacher will go with us. I'll ride my horse." This girl wanted to try what she didn't get to do all these years, freedom that's what she wanted most. Kim Taehyung who was standing beside a young guy grinned and nodded, "Ne."

The young guy widened his eyes and turned his face to Taehyung asking with disbelief, "Yea. You are her teacher?"He called me his best friend all the time? Aish. I don't know anything about him. Is it because I didn't ask or he didn't bother to tell me?Taehyung nodded as he gazed at Shinhye and then said to him, "Wo. I'm." Minho glared at him, still whining, "Punk." He cursed silently. Taehyung whispered to him with a confused expression, "Wae? What did I do? Are you angry?"Is he angry? Wae? We know each other for 4 years already, he wasn't interested in what kind of work I do. He didn't ask me about my job even once in 4 years. Minho, what's wrong with you?

As Taehyung looked at him with puppy eyes, Minho sighed and said in a lower tone with a disappointed written on his face, "I'm frustrated why I became friend with his cute childish guy. I can't even get angry with this guy. What a pain!" Taehyung and Minho became close friends when 4 years ago Teaehyung came to him and requested Minho to help him. Minho affectionately taught him the sword fight. He helped him a lot to became a Warrior. Taehyung was always grateful.

Shinhye's gaze stopped at the unknown face as she heard his manly voice. His eyes were sparkling. He was young and handsome, wearing warrior clothes. Yeji understood she needed an explanation. She started to give her details, "Your Majesty. He is the best warrior in Korea. He is also a great advisor. His name is Lee Minho... and" She stopped in the mid-sentence as Shinhye gave her a stop sign. Shinhye looked at Minho and asked, "What's your name?" Even if she heard his name from Yeji, she needed to test something. She really wanted to use her freedom this time. So she needs an understandable, capable advisor.

He stared at her blankly for some time with his sparkling eyes. Her long hair touching her shoulder, her pink cherry lips, her most beautiful eyes with long eyelashes everything about her took he breathe away for some time. As something crossed his mind, he looked at her directly without hesitation, "How can you be this unattentive? You will be the future Queen. She already said my name." He looked cold. Everybody gaped at him. They were shocked. How can he be this disrespectful to their future Queen? It was shocking.

Yeji warned Minho instantly, "You should want an apology from our future queen. How can you be this rude to our future queen?" Since everyone already respects Shinhye as a Queen, who is he to deny that and disrespect her? Minho didn't think further, he looked at her confusingly, saying, "Why? I'll not. I think I didn't say anything wrong. Does Our FUTURE queen have some disease of forgetting things? I think so." He said with a bitter tone. Shinhye smiled softly at his attitude. He was weird and disrespectful, but she couldn't deny that she liked his attitude.

Before Yeji could say anything or protest, Shinhye stopped her asking Minho, "Minhosshi You think so? What is that you know about me that makes you think about it?" She had to know why he already becoming this rude. Minho sighed silently as he heard she uttered his name.Minhosshi? sshi?He looked at her with disbelief and said with a cold tone, "Many things. Let's not talk about it now." Yeji confusingly tried to stop him. She didn't understand why this guy was being so disrespectful.

She stopped again by Shinhye saying, "I was examining him to see if he have the capability to be a warrior or not. A warrior is not that one who can just play well with swords. A warrior's blood should be always protesting for the right thing, for the right words. He should have enough brave to say the right things. My father in law chose the right for the first time. Let's go." She felt thankful toward Wonhae for selecting a worthy warrior like him.

Taehyung gaped at Minho in shock, he asked, "What was it just now? Why are you acting weird like this?" Yes, Minho had a cold personality but he had never been this weird. He can respect peoples and talk with concern. He was throwing his cold gaze to her and using a cold voice. Minho leaned closer to Taehyung and whispered to him as he sat on his horse, "An innocent kid like you will never understand. Go first." He teased.

Shinhye carefully sat on her white horse andgrabbed both reins in one hand. When she pulled the reins gently, the horse started to run. Minho's horse was running beside hers. Taehyung's horse was in front of them. Bodyguards and the horse cart was coming behind them. Minho announced as he slowed down his horse's speed, "We'll go first to the nearest village which is the smallest village in Korea. The name of the village is..." Shinhye cut him off and looked at him saying, "I know. Yeongam. Right?" Minho blinked at her several times, then he nodded his head and cleared his throat, "Yes."Shinhye took a heavy breath out, saying with a shaking voice, "Okay. Let's go there first."

Present...

South Korea is one of the beautiful and peaceful countries in the world. But this country has some violence too. The tom and jerry fight between the police and criminals are common here.

As you all know, Seoul is the capital of South Korea... The Seoul National Museum is full of important items. Some of the kings and queens of the Joseon dynasty's valuable and important things were kept there.

20/10/19, 11.00 am...

The phone of the gate bodyguard of the Museum rang. It was from the ministry of information and technology. As he picked up the call, he got the notice that a museum observer agent of China will come. He was ordered to open them the gate and allow them to go into the museum.

After a while, a BMW car suddenly came in front of the museum. A skinny girl and a boy came out of the car. The girl was wearing a top and jeans. The boys were wearing black outfits. The weirdest thing was they all were wearing sunglasses even it was dark now.

At the same, the phone of the caretaker of the museum rang. It was from Seoul police Station. The caretaker got the order to turn on all the CCTV cameras of the back gate. The caretaker dialed the number of CCTV camera monitoring room's telephone. He told them to observe all the camera's footage of the whole backside of the museum. After some time the monitoring room's telephone again rang. It was again from the caretaker's number. They informed that if the cameras inside the museum were having some problem then it'll be because the lines are having problems. This time the voice was different. But they didn't bother to think anything.

In the front gate, the skinny girl showed her id to the bodyguard. The bodyguard checked the id. The id card confirmed she is from China museum observer agency. Their sunglasses were big in size than normal size. The bodyguard couldn't see their faces properly. He asked in English, "I'm sorry. Mam. But why do you come this late?" The girl took out a museum's list and showed it to him saying in English, "It's because. We had to observe all the museums in Korea. And it is the last museum we have to observe. I thought you were informed." The bodyguard nodded, "Ne. They informed me."

The girl asked as she sighed, "So. Can we go in now?"

As the bodyguard let them come in, they walked into the museum. The bodyguard closed the door and waited outside. At the same time, all the CCTV cameras turned off in the museum. The girl and the boy put the masks on their faces immediately and started to spray the chloroform spray in every room so that all the doors guard will be unconscious. They checked if all the guards were unconscious or not.

As they finished checking, the girl took out some thin bags from her pant's pocket. Every item was covered with glass in the Museum. The glass only opened when the password will be given.

When they looked at the glasses, slowly every glass started to open. They quickly started to collect some of the items that they needed and put these into the bag. The girl put the shoes of the queen Shinhye. Seeing this she felt a pang of pain in her heart. The boy looked at her and sighed, then he whispered to her, "Yea. Shinhye. Why are you wasting your time in these shoes? I know you like this queen because you have her name. But this shoe is of no use." The girl quickly put the shoes down and made her way to the storeroom.

Excuse me. Yes. You, the one who is reading my writing. Thank you. Aren't you curious who are they? Of course. Well, you already know that they are robbing. But I'll let you know now how they set up this plan so perfectly!

4 hours before the robbery of the Museum...

"Yea Woobin. You should be more conscious. Being tall is of no help of robbery. You're too slow. You should wear your mask in five seconds. Sunbin you'll hack all the numbers and make copy the same voices of them." It was who Shinhye was talking. She was sitting in front of Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Woobin, Sunbin. They were a team of robbery. Taehyung, Woobin, Sunbin, and Shinhye were childhood friends. Jungkook joined them later. Sunbin brought him to the group, he was a wrestler before.

As Shinhye finished, Woobin widened his eyes and asked Sunbin with concern, "Sunbin, can you do it? It's not that simple. It's a ministry." She could hack all numbers in Korea and made a familiar voice of any people. But this time it'll be a ministry, he was a little worried.

Sunbin nodded as she grinned, explaining, "It's simple. I can hack all the numbers for 2 minutes and make a copy of all the voices that I hear even only for a minute. I'll call the ministry's number and hack the number. Then I'll give a call to the bodyguard. I collected his number. I'll hack the one of the police officer's number and give a call to the caretaker. I'll hack the caretaker's number and he'll definitely call them before. After hacking that, I'll give a call to the CCTV observation room. All you need are talents and tools for hacking. Jungkook makes a little small location tracker for you. One of you will wear it. So that I can immediately hack the passwords of the museum's glasses." She assured Woobin with a smile.

Jungkook clapped as he fascinated by her skills, "Wow. What a skill! Claps for her." Sunbin stood up and bent down to everyone, thanking them as they gave her claps. Woobin said seriously, "Guys, we'll put Bluetooth earphones so that we can get connected."

Shinhye agreed to him and looked at him saying, "When we will collect all the things we need, Sunbin will make busy the bodyguards of the front door anyhow. Taehyung will cut out the electricity in Seoul. I don't how he always does this with his bomb or something. But I really like his skill. Before that, he will manage all the CCTV cameras. He can hack computers and the CCTV camera's Monitor. Jongkuk will wait for us in front of the Museum." She paused.

She breathed in the air and continued, "Take some rest for now. And after taking some rest let's start the work. We'll leave at sharp 10.30 pm. It will take 30 or 40 minutes from here. Okay? Understand?" Everyone shouted together, obeying her also teasing her, "Yes. Boss." Shinhye chuckled softly.Cham!

You're thinking how talents of them to do all this. I'll tell you all behind the story later. For now, let's jump to the present story in the museum...

After putting the important items in those bags, they were ready to go. Woobin grabbed Shinhye's hand whispered worriedly, "If there will be a blackout. How we will run in the dark?" Shinhye hit on his arm and said through the grinding teeth, "I said you to be more conscious. We brought sunglasses for this. We can see in the dark wearing these sunglasses." They were wearing night driving sunglasses. With night sunglasses, we can still see in the dark.

At the same time, Sunbin stood not so far from the back gate of the Museum. She took out the phone and gave calls to the two bodyguards of the front gates. When they picked up, she said with a shaken voice, pretending she was afraid by something, "I can see some.. weird guys in the backside of the museum. They have guns. Oh.. no. They see me. They're coming to me. Please.. save me. Please come here. I'm really. scared. They'll.. kill me. Ah.." She screamed and switched the phone off. As she heard some footsteps, she ran from there, disappeared in a minute. The bodyguards run to the backside of the museum but found no one there. They felt something weird but thought someone just pulled a prank.

"When Taehyung will cut out the electricity? Shinhye looked at Woobin and whispered. Woobin took out the Bluetooth earphone from his ear, showing her it he said, "He'll cut out it soon. He can hear us." They panicked as they heard the sound of footsteps. The caretaker was opening the door and Shinhye widened her eyes in shock. Just that's when Taehyung cut out the electricity. Woobin quickly sprayed the chloroform spray before they started to run together.

They saw Jungkook in an ambulance and ran to it. They quickly got in the car without bothering to think anything. Their mind was full of shock. Woobin took a glance at the bed. Sunbin was in the ambulance. She was sitting in bed. As they got in, Junkook started to drive fast. Shinhye shouted, breathing fastly, "Yea. Woobin you said that the caretaker stays out of the museum. Why did he open the door? We were about to get caught." Woobin smirked and winked at her, "I always have plans. Didn't you see?"

Shinhye felt helpless. This guy was always funny. She couldn't help to stop smiling, "Ah you little punk." She paused and asked Jungkook who was driving, "By the way, kookie. How did you do this? We don't have an ambulance." Jungkook grinned as he looked at her through the mirror, "I brought it from a hospital. It'll not be that suspicious."

Shinhye gave him a meaningful smile. Then something crossed her mind, she scanned as she didn't see Taehyung, she asked Sunbin, "Where is Taehyung?" He was not in the ambulance. Shinhye got anxious.

"He is coming in our car. He is alright." Sunbin said to her, confirming her he was okay. Shinhye sighed with relief. Even if he was just a friend to her, she cared for him because he always stayed by her side no matter what. She said, "Yes. He should be. That guy, Taehyung can drive really fast without an accident. He can escape from the police with any car with his speed. His speed is like the speed of the light." Jungkook laughed, "Guys. This blackout will stay for 30 minutes. We have no danger. We have achieved our goal. So..." Everyone in the ambulance said cheerfully together, "Hip hip hurrah." Sunbin gave them beers and cheered.

They got off from the car when they arrived at their secret house.That house had four doors: front door, back door, and two more interesting doors. One of them was an underground door. They went into their house from the drain hole. And the other was the room hitter door. They went into their house from the chimney. Every door had a lock. It only opened with anyone's fingerprint of the 5 members of the mask mafia gang.This time they used the underground door to ignore being suspected by the neighbors.

After keeping all things in the locker, they went to their own houses.

Sunbin lived in Shinhye's house. Sunbin was Shinhye's personal stylist. Kim Taehyung was the only son of his parents, Kim Jiwon was his manager and stylist. Kim Woobin and Kim Jiwon were siblings. Kim Jiwon was his step-sister. Jeon Jungkook was a shareholder of a phone company.

6 hours after the robbery of the Museum...

Conference of the Seoul Metropolitan Police...

"The Korean mafia may have been established in the 19th century, towards the end of the Joseon Dynasty, with the rise of commerce and the emergence of investment from European colonial powers. At present, they don't have power. South Korea's crime rate statistics for 2017 is 0.70, a 2.81% decline from 2018." The commissioner-general Mr. Younggi gave his statements.

The senior officer Mr. Raewon said, "Mafia or criminal gangs make some pre-plans so that we can get the hint to catch them. We are here to talk about a weird mafia gang. The mask mafia gang. The interesting part is they wrote their gang's name on the wall where they robbed and they don't steal everything. They steal some papers, photos, devices, educational things. Same for the museum case. They just stole some things, not everything. They stole some papers, photos, instruments. Most importantly, they always wear a mask. So it's hard for us to notify any of them." He said with his serious gazes.

The chief superintendent general Mr. Kim Namjoon shook his head saying, "Yes We think this gang has 5 or 6 members. They always draw a sign of their gang. The sign shows that 4 people are rounding in a circle and there was something between the circle. We think that's also their member. Observing the sign, we just think that. We think they all are educated. Because to make these types of plans and works, one should have talents. The bodyguard says a girl came with a boy. The girl is very clever and smart."

Mr. Raewon agreed and said, "So that's why we decided to give this case to the police officer Mr. Lee Minho." Another senior officer Mr. Seojoon smiled, "Yes. He is the best police officer in Korea. I hope he'll not fail." Mr. Namjoon stood up and said, "Yes. His every case is a success. So we're officially giving this case to Minho of Seoul police station."

"Sir, you tell me to bring the papers of a car accident case. Here are the papers." The assistant police officer Do Jihan took out papers from a file and kept those on the desk. Lee Minho was the most favorite officer to all of his colleagues. He was the best in everything.

"Yea... You are too much. Why did you tell my mom that I didn't eat my breakfast? Is working as her spy your new job?" The young police officer Lee Minho took the papers and shouted at Jihan as he saw him. Jihan always informed his mother if he skipped one meal.He annoyingly cared for me a lot.

Before Jihan could reply, a boy around 25 years came in front of his desk. Both Minho and Jihan looked at him. He crossed his arms on his chest and glared at Minho with a murderous gaze shouting, "Yea. Officer." A constable came behind him and whispered something to the boy. Minho looked at him confusingly and nodded gently, "Yes. Any problem?" Though he was using formal languages, his blood was boiling inside him. He needed to keep calm.

The boy glared at him for some time with disbelief and after a while, he again shouted (informally), "Can't you see my problem is you. Who the hell do you think you're? How dare you arrest my friends?" Minho sighed and took a sip of coffee from the mug. Trying to calm himself down. Please, someone, stop this boy already before Minho lost his control. Minho asked softly, "Who are you?" The boy narrowed his eyes, shooking his head, "Are you new here? You don't know me? Ask them." The boy pointed out the constables and other police. Minho's gaze followed his finger. This time he got annoyed by him.

Minho sighed again and said annoyingly, "I asked you. Why do I even bother to ask them?" He paused, "Who are your friends? What did they do?" He took a glance at the jail and asked him gently.

"It was a little car accident, just a kid got hurt. Do you remember now?" The boy reminded him.

Minho stared at him for a minute in shock.Bloodybastard.He nodded and said calmly, "Yes, I was about to read the papers of the case." He paused. "By the way, why did you say that it was just a kid who gets hurt? Just a kid? A kid gets hurt so easily. Their wounds hurt the most." Minho said as his heartache.

Now the constable bowed his head apologetically saying helplessly, "Sir. I'm sorry. I should stop him earlier. He is Ji Chang Wook, the son of the owner of IGN News Chanel. His father is Dangillsshi, and his mother is a famous journalist, Lee Kyung." Minho shook his head saying, "No. it's okay."It'snothisfault,abloodyrichmoronlikehimcandoanythingbecausehethoughthecanescapefromanything he wants and get anything he wants. Minho clenched his fist when Jichang put his hand on the desk and sat on the chair whispering to Minho, "Leave them. If you want money, I'll give you." Putting out some money from the money back and showing him.

Minho laughed sarcastically and said, "I'll definitely let them go. For the honor of your parents, Jihan will unlock the gate. But I want something else." Jichang felt uncomfortable by his gaze. He raised his brows and asked, "What?" Minho smirked and said with a bitter tone, "I'll let you know later. And as you already know there are so many criminals in zail. We don't know your friends. You can go in and come out with your friends."

Jichang laughed as he put the money back on the desk saying, "Hah. You just got scared of my parents. Ok. I'll let my friends out from there." Jichang stood up and walked into the zail.

As he went into the Zail, Minho said to a Jihan without looking at him, "Lock the gate of the zail, Do Jihan. The friends of Jichang, it's not their fault. First, close the door and after some times release them." Everyone looked at him confusingly. Jihan quickly locked the door, obeying him.

Minho looked at the police officer Lee Seunggi and explained, "Did you look at the wounds on Jichang's face? I just arrested them to find the real culprit. The real culprit comes here all by himself and helps me to lock him in." Minho grinned when his best friend Seunggi nodded and smiled. He was really supportive. Seunggi took a seat in front of Minho and said, "You really don't have to explain anything. You always do the right thing. I always appreciate you." Lee Seunggi and Lee Minho were best friends from childhood. Even their aims were the same.

Everyone looked at the zail as they heard screaming, "Yea. You bloody officer. Open the gate. Unlock this. I'll kill you. You don't know my father's power." It was Jichang who was shouting angrily like some king of a wild animal.

Minho chuckled. Then he shouted with a sarcastic tone, "Give me your father's number. I'll call him and tell him to show me his power." Seunggi laughed. He was again amazed by his best friend's intelligence. Suddenly Minho's phone rang, he picked up the call. It was the senior officer Mr. Rawon.

Minho said with respect, professional tone, "Sir."

"Minho. We are giving The Mask Mafias to you. Do you think you'll make it?"

Minho smiled with relaxation saying politely, "Don't worry, sir. I'll not upset any of you. I love to lock criminals in their cage."

"Arosso. We trust you. I'm hanging up."

"Can I take a sit?" Minho looked up and gulped immediately as he hung up the call and he heard a soft voice. A girl. The very pretty one. Her sweet voice struck in his ears. She was so beautiful, her voice was so soft and heart fluttering. She was wearing a black blazer and her hair was untied. He missed a heartbeat as she sat in front of him. He didn't know her, but he felt like he knew her for many years.

Minho wasn't able to say anything, he just shook his head. He couldn't take his eyes off from her. Minho came back to his senses as the girl cleared her throat uneasily, "Fir. I want to file an FIR." The girl said to Minho. Her face was nervous.Why my heart is aching? Who is she? It shouldn't be happening to me. I'm the police.

Minho nodded, ignoring his thoughts.Minho. You can do it. Ignore your feelings. Be professional.He took a deep breath and started to write saying, "What's happened? Tell me in detail." She nodded and started to describe what she saw, "2 days ago, I was walking in the street of Yeoksam. The street beside Yang GOOD restaurant. I heard some noise. I quickly ran to the street. But I didn't see anyone. Then I continued to walk. Suddenly I felt someone was walking behind me. I didn't look back. I just tried to watch his shadow. I was right he was standing behind me. I took the courage to look back, he was covering his face with a handkerchief. I didn't see his face. But he was holding a knife. He even tried to hurt me, but..." She paused. She was stammering.

"You should calm down first. Breath first." Minho said softly as he put the pen down on the table. He didn't look at her. He felt his heart was throbbing fastly against his heart.

The girl took a heavy breath out as she continued, "I quickly ran from that place and saved my life. I thought he was just stalking me. But, today when I was walking from that street with an earphone in my ears. I felt someone was again following me. When I looked back, that man who tried to hurt me that day, he... tried to hurt me again with that knife. Somehow with my technic, I stopped... him. Then I just run... here..." Minho was writing every detail. He nodded, still not looking at her and said undoubtedly, "He wants to kill you. Do you run here from there leaving him there?"

She shook her head looking at him, she said, "Ani. He ran when I kicked him and started to take out my phone." Minho looked at her, ignoring his fast heart beating, "Do you have any enemies? Do you know anything about him?" Minho wrote again as Shinhye nodded and explained, "Even if I have enemies, I don't know why and who are my enemies. I'm a model. Some stalkers follow me, but this is different. And he lives nearby I think. I saw him there before. And he works in the Yang GOOD restaurant as a part-time worker." Minho smiled weakly and said, "You should have just called us there then." She widened her eyes and shook her head, mumbling, "In the meantime, he could have murdered me." Minho stole a glance at her as he looked at the note on the table. After some time he broke the silence by clearing his throat, "May I know your name?" His gaze locked at her as she smiled and said sweetly, "Shinhye. My name is Park Shinhye. Minhossi." She gazed at his nametag on his uniform.

Hi guys. How are you? You'll not hate mixing kpop and kdrama stars, right?

I'm a fan of BTS. My bias is Jungkook and also V. I want to include them as a part of my minshin fanfic once. I hope you'll like this story.

Please don't forget to subscribe, upvote and write a comment. Your comment is really valuable to me. It can give me the courage to write more. Thank you so much. Bye-bye. Take love


End file.
